


Неоправданные средства

by balsana, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsana/pseuds/balsana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Порой для достижения цели коммандер Шепард использует весьма сомнительные средства...





	Неоправданные средства

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский Шепард — не парагон и не ренегат, а просто засранец

Двери бесшумно распахнулись, и на пороге возник капитан Шепард — высокий, брутально-красивый, с дробовиком наперевес — весь в клубах порохового дыма, покрытый сияющей бронёй и неувядающей славой. На его губах играла усмешка, будто говорившая: «В моём большом сердце для тебя тоже найдётся место, детка», а глубокие синие глаза казались настоящими омутами страсти. Мечта, а не мужчина.

Во всяком случае, именно такая картина рисовалась Люси Макнир, которая завороженно следила за Шепардом из-за огромного монитора, пользуясь тем, что её начальник Нарвел Садовски отлучился в туалет. Она работала в файлохранилище станции «Минитмен» всего лишь второй месяц — её завербовали на Иллиуме, когда она подвизалась в одной из бесчисленных корпораций; мысль о величии человечества понравилась экзальтированной девушке, корпевшей над документами за нищенскую (по меркам азари, конечно) зарплату. А уж когда она услышала, что прославленный коммандер Шепард тоже работает на «Цербер»…

Не то чтобы Люси была его поклонницей — вовсе нет! Что с того, если на её рабочем столе стояла фотография Шепарда, сделанная сразу после его зачисления в Специальный Корпус Тактической Разведки, а омни-тул оповещал о входящих сообщениях голосом капитана. В конце концов, таким образом она, как прилежный сотрудник, выражала свою лояльность «Церберу» в целом и Шепарду в частности, а про интимного характера сновидения с участием коммандера окружающим было знать совершенно необязательно.

Женский коллектив «Минитмена» гадал, много ли у Шепарда подружек — ходили слухи, что Шепард крутил шашни с некой сержантом Уильямс, которая служила с ним на той, самой первой «Нормандии», а также с учёной-азари по имени Лиара Т’Сони, но Люси слухам не очень-то верила. Бесила только мисс Лоусон, стройная брюнетка со слишком идеальной задницей, которая постоянно вертелась возле Шепарда. Люси была уверена, что та не прочь запрыгнуть к нему в постель, и изнывала от ревности, представляя их вместе в роскошной капитанской каюте. В том, что каюта роскошна, сомневаться не приходилось — служащие, драившие «Нормандию» во время длительных стоянок, рассказывали всякое: что у капитана в каюте имеется огромный аквариум, в котором плавает всякая диковинная живность, и есть отдельный душ с гидромассажем, а также собственный бар, где собраны напитки со всей Галактики.

— Привет.

Пребывающая в мире грёз Люси не сразу поняла, что обращаются именно к ней. Когда же она перевела взгляд с монитора на посетителя, то потеряла дар речи: белозубо улыбаясь, над её столом склонился сам коммандер Шепард.

— Ты ведь Люси Макнир?

А потом — Люси сама до конца не поняла, как это произошло — она пришла в себя в собственном скромном отсеке на узкой кровати, и широкие ладони Шепарда лениво ласкали её маленькую грудь, а её собственные нежно-розовые трусики стыдливо свисали с настольной лампы. Судя по всему, она только что переспала со знаменитым капитаном «Нормандии». Ощущение было волнующим и пугающим одновременно: в один миг сбылись её самые смелые фантазии, так что Люси, будь её воля, осталась бы в таком положении навечно, однако ей невыносимо хотелось в туалет. Она несмело пошевелилась, Шепард прекратил поглаживать её соски, очень щекотно поцеловал в шею и спросил:

— Детка, ты можешь кое-что для меня сделать?

— И всё-таки очень глупо так рисковать, Шепард. — Миранда Лоусон, сложив на груди руки, прохаживалась туда-сюда вдоль открытого люка «Нормандии». — Мог бы найти кого-нибудь потолковее. Ты уверен, что эта дурочка сделает всё как надо?

— Клянусь тебе, она в рот мне смотрела, пока я разъяснял ей, что к чему!

— Знаю я, куда она смотрела, — фыркнула Миранда, скользнув взглядом по ладной фигуре коммандера. — Обязательно было с ней спать?

— Не смог отказать себе в удовольствии, — осклабился Шепард и привалился плечом к переборке. — Перебиваюсь чем могу, пока ты, моя кошечка, строишь из себя недотрогу.

— Ещё одно слово, и я выбью тебе все зубы к чёртовой матери! — палец Миранды, оканчивающийся острым ноготком, оказался у переносицы Шепарда, строго между глаз.

Неизвестно, чем бы закончилась их перепалка, но тут омни-тул Шепарда негромко пискнул, и он, кивком головы предложив Миранде следовать за собой, осторожно спрыгнул с трапа корабля на металлические плиты ангара.

— Я так и думала, — закатила глаза Миранда, когда они, взломав дверь, вошли в хранилище, и подтолкнула Шепарда вперёд. — Иди, разберись со своей пассией.

Люси МакНир сидела за столом в файлохранилище и горько рыдала, икая и захлёбываясь слезами. На мониторе было открыто личное дело одного из военнослужащих Альянса: со снимка улыбалась темноволосая женщина с прямым взглядом карих глаз. Рядом на столе лежал планшет и пропуск на имя Нарвела Садовски.

— Ненавижу-у-у! — взыла Люси при виде Шепарда. Лицо её раскраснелось, на щеках виднелись две чёрные дорожки туши. — Ты использовал меня, использовал, тут написано, что ты и она… что вы…

Тут Люси снова ударилась в слёзы, закрыв лицо руками. Шепард остановился в нескольких шагах от неё, не зная, что и предпринять — он совершенно не привык иметь дела с женской истерикой, а потому озирался с идиотским видом в поисках поддержки со стороны Миранды.

Внезапно из противоположной двери в хранилище ворвались несколько охранников и как по команде наставили оружие на всех троих. Люси распахнула глаза от ужаса, а Шепард, стараясь не делать резких движений, произнёс своим самым дружелюбным тоном:

— Какие-то проблемы, парни?

Если бы Миранда могла, она закрыла бы глаза рукой, до того глупо выглядел Шепард в тот момент, но ей оставалось лишь молча наблюдать, как ему приказали положить руки на затылок и повернуться лицом к стене. Ей самой под рёбра ткнулось пистолетное дуло; она собралась было наградить наглеца своим фирменным испепеляющим взглядом, как вдруг Люси взвизгнула, схватила лежавший на столе планшет и запустила им в Шепарда, желая его если не убить, то хотя бы покалечить. Охрана отреагировала мгновенно: раздались выстрелы, и Люси, хватая ртом воздух, мешком осела на пол. Миранда же, воспользовавшись моментом, выхватила пистолет, нацелила его на одного из охранников и рявкнула:

— Это секретная операция «Цербера», идиоты! Вы только что уложили главного подозреваемого!

Краем глаза она заметила, как Шепард, убедившись, что все взгляды устремлены на неё, стремительно нагнулся, подхватил с пола брошенный Люси планшет и запихал его под куртку.

— Простите, мисс Лоусон, но у нас есть приказ препятствовать несанкционированному проникновению в хранилище, — пояснил один из охранников, не торопясь, впрочем, опускать оружие.

— Да, именно поэтому она стащила пропуск у своего начальника, — кивнула Миранда на лежащее на полу тело Люси. — Мы успели вовремя, чтобы помешать ей, и всё шло гладко, пока не появились вы, — голос её сочился отборным ядом. — Кого я теперь предъявлю Призраку в качестве доказательства?

Охранник слегка стушевался, наслышанный, видимо, какие формы может приобретать недовольство руководителя «Цербера». Помявшись некоторое время, он, наконец, опустил пистолет и неуверенно произнёс:

— Но что могло понадобиться мисс Макнир в секретном хранилище?

— А я тебе говорила, что это была плохая идея. — Миранда откинулась на спинку дивана и уничижительно взглянула на Шепарда. — Хорошо ещё, девчонка выглядела до того невменяемой, что мне не составило труда убедить охрану в том, что она полезла искать досье на твоих бывших девиц в закрытое файлохранилище, потому как совершенно свихнулась на почве вашей с ней интрижки. Посмотрим, удастся ли убедить в этом Призрака.

— Главное, что она успела скачать информацию, которая имеется у «Цербера» на Эш, — Шепард помахал треснувшим планшетом. — И мы наконец-то узнали, что за секретное задание Альянса на Горизонте выполняет в данный момент сержант Уильямс.

— Одного понять не могу, — сказала Миранда. — Чего такого МакНир усмотрела в досье, от чего её так переклинило?

— А, — уголком рта усмехнулся Шепард. — Там написано, что мы с Эш женаты.

— Что?

— Да ты, никак, ревнуешь, моя кошечка?

— Обещание выбить тебе зубы всё ещё в силе, Шепард.

— Ну ладно, ладно… Как-то однажды мы хорошенько накидались с Эш в баре на Цитадели… Ну и трахнулись, конечно, по пьяной лавочке. А Эш — она вся из себя правильная, настолько правильная, что даже после двух бутылок ринкола, когда она стоять прямо не могла, заявила мне: «Шепард, ты как приличный человек теперь обязан на мне жениться», ну, мы и завернули по дороге из бара в какую-то контору и расписались, только чтоб она успокоилась. Видела бы ты рожу Аленко! — Шепард хохотнул, но внезапно закашлялся, будто смутившись, потёр переносицу и продолжил:- Конечно, потом мы пошли и аннулировали всё это дело, но, видимо, бюрократы на Цитадели забыли стереть записи, и теперь, получается, я все ещё женат. Забавно, чёрт возьми!

Они помолчали некоторое время, затем Шепард допил виски, поставил стакан на стол и вышел из каюты. Когда за ним сомкнулись переборки, Миранда, скривившись, негромко произнесла:

— А знаешь, что самое забавное в этой истории, Шепард, долбаный ты засранец? Ты даже не понимаешь, что если бы не ты, Люси Макнир была бы жива.


End file.
